Aladdin (Bleach AU)
by Asxcala
Summary: Ichigo is tired of living the burdened life of a street rat... But along the road he meets an amazing person that forces him to change who he is... Someone he is sure must never know his secret...The beautiful princess Rukia (Rated M for possible smut)


_Through the blistering heat and sweltering sun of the Arabian desert, a young girl makes her way to a remote town southwest from her homeland. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, and letting the camel, her only transportation for miles, rest for the night. The ginger turned, bowing slightly as she eyed the small crowd that had come to settle around the stranger._

_"Ah, Salaam and good evening, worthy friends. This is...Agrabah, correct? City of mysteries… Of enchantment… AND NOW THE FIRST TO TASTE ORIHIME'S JULIENNE FRIES WITH SOYBEAN PASTE!" The girl grinned, setting up her cart as she spoke. But once the words left her mouth, the people began to leave the scene and she pouted slightly, waving her hands frantically._

_"W-Wait! Don't go!... I can see that YOU are only interested in the exceptionally rare… I think then YOU, would be most rewarded to consider-" She reached into her sleeve to pull a small Herodian lamp, although instead of it's regular clay base… This lamp was made from pure gold, with strange, unreadable markings written upon the side. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance... Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts…" She beamed, a bright look forming in her gray-blue eyes. Still the villagers began to turn away._

_"THIS IS NO ORDINARY LAMP!" She shouted after them causing some to look over their shoulders at the outburst. "It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed…." She continued, the same spark igniting in her gaze. "...A diamond in the rough." She told them, causing the crowd to fully turn to her with wrapped attention. "Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" The girl asked hopefully._

_"...It begins on a dark night…. Where a dark man waits… "_

_"With a dark purpose…"_

Renji grit his teeth, growing tired of waiting for the sniffling thief to return. The moon was high in the sky when the man finally came to him. He dismounted his stallion, landing with a loud thud. For a thief he was rather well dressed, tall and lean with a ragged sash around his forehead that hid his eyes -almost- completely. His dark skin was bathed in moonlight and he grinned up at the man.

"You… Are late…" Renji almost snarled, how dare he?! Being the royal vizier, he had many tasks to attend to, so how dare this man make him wait! The man bowed ever so slightly.

"Uh… A thousand apologies sir…" He murmured, standing straight again.

"You… have it then?" Renji asked impatiently, The creme-colored bird on his shoulder peeking out from behind his egg-shaped hat. A bright gleam entered the thief's eyes behind the silk, making the bird's own blue orbs widen an inch before she ducked away again.

"I had to slit a few throats.." The man began, pulling a shining object from his coat. Renji's face lit up and he reached for the golden figure cupped in his hands but the man whipped his hands away. "Ah, ah ah… The treasure-" The chick on his shoulder rolled her eyes, diving off Renji's shoulder and snatching the beetle in her tiny feet, dropping it in Renji's grasp.

"Trust me, my pungent friend… You'll get what's coming to you."

The small bird giggled, twisting her head to watch Renji. Renji smirked at the object in his hands. The lamp… It was finally within reach, he could feel it! He couldn't contain a grin, pulling his own second half from his robes, slowly, tentatively, connecting the two... Suddenly the beetle began to glow, springing to life and soaring through the skies, a trail of light leading a path behind it. Renji's stallion raised it's head and rearing it's hind legs, making him snap the reins forcing the stallion to bolt.

"QUICKLY, FOLLOW THE TRAIL!" He snapped, racing after the stream of light until they came to a large dune. The scarab splits into again, delving below the rolling sand. Two points of light remained, shining through. The earth began to tremble beneath their feet, the dune raising to unbelievable heights. The thief shielded his eyes while Renji stared in awe… For the dune began to take shape... The shape of a giant lion's head, the sand monster slowly began to open it's mouth, a burning light bathing the sand before them a blood orange hue.

" At last…! After all my years of searching.. THE CAVE OF WONDERS!" Renji gasped, causing the chick to giggle once again.

"By Allah…" The thief uttered, causing REnji to shoot him a glare. Such a fool, but only a small part of his plan. Renji grasped the front of his robes.

"Remember, bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp-!... Is mine!" He grinned, shoving the man before the beast. Once the man was ahead of them, his bird turned to give Renji an annoyed look.

"Jeez, where'd you dig THIS bozo up?" She muttered in his ear, wide blue eyes narrowing. Renji placed a finger to his lips, quieting her. The thief hesitantly approached the cave before becoming blown away by his breath, landing a few feet away.

**"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?!"** The cave asked, making the thief tremble slightly.

"I-It is I… Don Kanonji…. A HUmble thief…" He murmured in an undertone, cowering into a bow before the beast.

**" KNOW THIS, ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. ONE WHO'S WORTH LIES DEEP WITHIN… THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH! "** He gazed back at Renji, slightly bewildered. Renji grit his teeth, quite annoyed with the man.

"What are you waiting for, GO ON!" He growled, causing Don Kanonji to swallow harshly, approaching the cave once more. Beneath the uvula was winding stair, though he was unable to see where it ended due to the bright glow emanating from it's mouth. Gingerly, he placed a foot on the first step, wincing as he awaited it's reaction…. Suddenly the cave began to tumble down, swallowing the man whole. Renji gaped at the scene, the beetle halfs beginning to tumble from the dune that was lowering itself once more.

**"SEEK THEE OUT. THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH…."** It finished, The moonlight settling over them once more… The small bird raised from the sand, gasping for air and panting through her tiny beak for a moment.

" I can't believe it, I just DON'T believe it, we are NEVER gonna get ahold of that STUPID lamp!" She shouted, gathering the pieces and giving them to Renji again who placed them in his robes once more.

"Patience RiRin, patience… Kanonji was obviously less than worthy." He snorted, letting her rest on his shoulder once more. Ririn rolled her indigo eyes, crossing her little arms over her chest.

"...Only one may enter… I must find this one, this…. 'diamond in the rough…' "

"STOP THIEF! I"LL HAVE YOUR HANDS FOR A TROPHY, STREET RAT!" Ichigo stopped at the edge of the roof, gazing behind him then at the bread in his hands, a scowl resting on his face.

"... All this for a loaf of bread?" He muttered, taking a quick breath before diving off the rooftop, gripping the rope below him that had strung laundry from window to window. He winced at the burning in his fingers, though he smirked as he came to the end of the rope before the shutters snapped closed before him, sending him flying down to earth. He grit his teeth as he fell and hit an awning below, landing in a pile of clothes. He snorted, falling yet again, the cloth softening the fall a bit. He sighed happily, about to take a bite from the bread before spotting the guards a few feet away.

"There he is!"

"You won't get away that easily!" They shouted, causing the boy to roll his eyes.

"You think that was easy?!" He scoffed, gazing up at three women crowded around him.

"You two over that way, and you, come with me! We'll find him!" They shouted, causing Ichigo to scramble to his feet, placing the blanket over his head as a temporary disguise. he grinned, recognizing the women instantly. One was tall, thin with orange-blonde hair and a mole just above her chin. The second was younger with short raven hair and a permanent scowl that almost mirrored his own. The third had a similar shade, though long braids that were tied around two rings at the ends, a frown matching her friend's.

"Morning ladies." Ichigo greeted, a light smile gracing his lips. The eldest, known as Rangiku shook her head, returning his smile.

"Getting into trouble early today, aren't we Ichi?" She giggled, brushing her bangs aside. The others, Tasuki and Soifon both just continued to scowl at him as he grinned at them.

"Trouble? No way! You're only in trouble if you get caught-" He told them, winking as he whispered the last part before a hand gripped his shoulder, forcing him to face the sneering face of the guard. Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, as he gazed at the scar that started just below his eyepatch and trailed down to his chin. "-I'm in trouble." He yelped, causing the man to snerk.

"And THIS time-" he started before something hit him in the back of the head, clawing at his head. He growled, trying to get the creature off him. Ichigo grinned, as his eyes fell on the pouting face of his lion cub.

"Perfect timing, Kon, as usual." He grinned, watching the cub snarl down at him.

"Face it Ichi, you'd be lost without me!" He grinned, Ichigo rolled his eyes, racing off, the cub jumped down, shooting after him. The boy smirked as his cub rest on his shoulder. He bolted through the streets, finally reaching a set of stairs. Without thinking he jumped up the steps, skidding to a stop as three guards, one with perfectly combed hair (feather-head as he called him) and another with red paint by the edges of his eyes and a clean bald head, blocked his path. He snarled in annoyance, shooting through an open window. Again, acting on impulse he snatched a rug from the floor and jumps out the window opposite of which he'd entered through, falling to the ground.

The rug proved to helpful, letting him glide down to what appeared to be an alleyway, unharmed. He released the carpet as he felt the earth beneath his feet. He turned to toss Kon a grin, the mangled cub returning the gesture.

"And now, we feast!" He told him, Kon jumping from his side to sit on the ground as Ichigo ripped the bread in half. He placed a piece before Kon before his eyes fell on two strangers… Children at that, rummaging through the trash for something to eat. He frowned slightly, the older, her dark hair tied up in a messy bun gasped as she saw Ichigo, hiding with her brother behind the can. The boy, with short white spikes gazed at her in confusion as she dropped the skeleton of a fish back into the garbage. Ichigo looked at the bread in his hands then back at the siblings. Kon scowled, taking a large bite from his half. Ichigo sighed, getting to his feet and walking slowly to the children.

"Here…. Go on, take it…" He smiled, handing the bread to them, the girl looked hesitant at first but then began to smile, accepting the offer. Kon gazed up at the children, swallowing before the guilt began to settle. He padded over to the children, lifting his head to them, the bread hanging out as if he were a dog. They grinned, the younger taking the piece from his mouth and pat his head, itching behind his ears.

"Ah don't… Huh?" He turned to watch Ichigo walk out into the daylight, where a flock of people have gathered, clearing a path for a handsome man atop a white mare who appeared to be headed to the palace. ichigo squinted slightly, watching him sit up straight as if he was a lord of some sort.

"On his way to the palace I suppose."

"Another suitor for the princess." Ichigo listened to the villagers talk, there was obvious boredom in their tone… And yet a hint of envy. He was startled as the two children from before ran out of the alley and into the streets. The man's horse reared, nearly bucking off the wealthy rider. He growled from atop his steed, hurling a whip through the air and snapping it at their level.

"Out of my way brats!" Ichigo rushed through the crowd of gathered commoners, allowing said whip to coil around his forearm. He grit his teeth at the man. How dare he?!

"If I were as rich as you," He snarled, yanking the weapon into his own grasp. "I could afford some manners!" The man sneared.

"Oh I'll teach YOU some manners!" He growled, his stallion kicking him into a filthy puddle. Ichigo bared his teeth, turning his gaze away, yet the man continued.

"YOU are a worthless street rat! You were BORN a street rat, you'll DIE a street rat and only your FLEES will mourn you!" And with that he entered the castle grounds, the gates slamming in Ichigo's face.

"I'm not worthless!" He muttered, as if trying to convince himself as much as his voice echoing in his mind. "AND I DON'T HAVE FLEES!" He shouted, wandering through the cluster of laughing men and women miserably. Kon frowned, following after him through the dusty streets back to their home. The woman Rangiku stopped him on his way, giving him a worried frown. She took his larger hands in her more delicate ones. "Don't worry Ichi…. Soon… Things will change…" She promised, and with a sad smile she released him and turned to go her own way. Ichigo sighed. "I wish…" With his permanent scowl in place he headed up the rickety ladder to his home in the elder ruins. He lay Kon on his bed-which was a scuffed up old pillow with several holes and tears in the fabric- and went over to brush the tattered curtain aside, gazing at the palace longingly.

"...Someday things WILL be different… We'll be rich… Live in the palace… And never have any problems at all….."

TBC


End file.
